End of the Conflict, a TOME Tale
by Netqueen Kizuna
Summary: a crossover between "after the war" and xionic madness 5. WARNING: THIS IS AN EXTREMELY OLD STORY.
1. gemini tournament: final match

_**Gemini Tournament: Final match**_

 _ **The two strongest warriors in TOME face each other head-on!**_

* * *

Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Z Bruce Faulconer - Episodic Trunks 720p HD

* * *

A user stepped into the golden moon of TOME.

It was an anime-designed young man, with blue hair, blue perpendicular pupils, and pale scarred skin. He wore metal gear, and one of his hands was mechanical, and his other hand was equipped with a wrist blade.

Zetto stepped into the moon. He walked through the rooms – six rooms, one for each netking. Execk's industrial office. RubiRules' crystal cavern. Kindaspirit's golden church. Bitshrum's expansive lawns. Webmaster's astrological observatory. And his own futuristic path.

At the edge of the path was another node, like the ones who are used to create the portals to all the other netkings' rooms. Zetto opened a portal in this point. It led into a mechanized room, full of traps. In the middle of it was a machine position.

In the machine position stood a young woman, anime-designed as well, wearing bloody-red dress. She had long brown hair, cat-like ears, tail, eyes and fangs, and a golden gem on her forehead. Her eyes were yellow until she noticed Zetto. Kizuna's eyes turned pink for a second, and then changed green. "Oh, what's up Zetto-chi?"

"I just thought…" said Zetto, "do you remember the Gemini tournament?"

"Yes".

"You remember the prize… those amulets, yang of light and yin of darkness?"

"Yes…?"

"You remember what they do?"

"They do something?"

"No. this is EXACTLY my point. After the battle with demon alpha I was trying to test mine for HOURS. None. And I didn't see yours do anything except being fancy".

"I thought those shouldn't do anything. They are just decorative. Just for style, like in some sport competitions that you beat and get only a shiny medal that you can hang up in your room to show everyone that you're the winner. Like this".

"Maybe…" said Zetto, "but I don't think that webmaster would do so… this is TOME. When People compete here, they want a REAL prize – something that is practically useful, not just a pointless bling. Those amulets probably have some hidden technique to activate them – and I think I know what it is".

"Well what?"

"Think of it… the Gemini tournament was supposed to reveal the ONE true strongest player in TOME – but it was a competition for PAIRS. Those amulets are designed as halves of a yin-yang symbol. I think they're actually ONE amulet, that webmaster broke to half… and it can be activated only as whole".

"So, shall it connect it and try this together?"

"Don't you understand, Kizuna-Chan? The amulet is for the strongest player in TOME. We should fight each other, and who wins, gets the whole amulet".

* * *

Soundtrack: ParagonX9 /Chaos Fantasy (RMX) – DJjaner

* * *

Kizuna's eyes turned red-white mix. "As you wish! I shall rip you apart!"

 **BATTLE  
ON!**

Zetto shot a plasma beam on Kizuna. She dodged and started shooting golden bullets. Zetto intercepted a few bullets with his gauntlet's Gatling gun mode, but hit by a few others. He grabbed Kizuna with his gauntlet's chain mode, and she struck him with her rod. Zetto spawned a Qi blade and they started a melee duel. Then he suddenly chocked her with his gauntlet, draining her health. Kizuna ran away. Zetto smiled; now he can activate his trump card.

"KILLER MOVE: MEGA FLARE ZETTO!" shouted Zetto. A huge Z-shaped explosion blazed through the floor, covering Kizuna and a comprehensive path of ground around her. Zetto could not see what is inside the explosion…

Until Tigerlily bounced from the blue smoke and used her infamous supersonic roar on him. Zetto jumped up and equipped his Voltarius armor. This will be a battle of two invincible hackers!

Voltarius casted Torben flames on Tigerlily, who stormed on his with her claws. Voltarius slashed Serpentine claws and Oddball fire-grasp and then pushed her away with Thorment fire tornado. Tigerlily tried to approach but he nailed her to place with splat Nitrogen slime and threw Rackoon bombs on her. Then he threw Serpentine goad balls, that accidentally broke the nitrogen slime's ice. Tigerlily was still stuck in slime. Voltarius shot a plasma beam on her, but she stretched the slime such that it was wiped away, and Tigerlily used the rest's flexibility to bounce toward him. Voltarius tried desperately to throw an ice rock on her, but Tigerlily thrusted it back with a roar. The rock crashed on Voltarius' armor and Tigerlily, using both Kajet orbs and Dragonbug charges, mashed it apart, revealing wounded Zetto down. Tigerlily ate him whole.

The battle was over, and Tigerlily changed back into Kizuna. Her armor took most of the damage, but she still had some wounds. But what matters? She won.

* * *

Soundtrack: On the Next Exciting Episode | TOME

* * *

Kizuna spat the yin of darkness. She took it, and her eyes shined pink.

"All along, you were wrong…" she said. "I am the true winner of the Gemini tournament, not you, Zetto-chi. Then so, I beat my final rival, for I am Tigerlily, mistress of the endless fight!"

She took the yang of light and put the amulets together…

And an intense explosion covered the golden moon.


	2. New challenger appears!

_**New challenger appears!**_

 _ **The amulet's deadly secret?**_

* * *

Soundtrack: [X] Devastation

* * *

The Gemini tournament amulets exploded.

A figure stood at the place where they were as netqueen Kizuna put them. A hot girl, her face and breasts designed as a yin-yang variation with four halves instead of two: white, gold, black and red. The rest of her body and hair was made of unstable energies in those four colors. She had no legs; instead, she had some sort of tornado made of those energies.

"W…who are you?" asked Kizuna.

"I am Delta, the Aspect of Four" said the girl in inhuman voice. "I am composed of four essences that complete each other. White: light. heat. Reality. Black: darkness. Soul. Void. Golden: heaven. Mind. Matter. Red: lightning. Hell. Blood. Each essence with its own powers… but together they are stronger than apart".

"That's not what I meant!" said Kizuna. "I meant… WHO are you? Why were you in those amulets?"

"I will tell you… long ago, I was wandering loosely in the Terrain Of Magical Expertise, until the five primal netkings found me, sealed me in an amulet and broke it apart. I could not be released until the amulet would be unbroken… and now it is, due to you. Thank you very much".

"Wait… but, I am one of the netkings! I know them well, and I know they would not lock someone down in an amulet without a reason! Do you even know why did they do this?"

"I do…" said Delta, "it was about me in real life. They thought I'm a criminal or something".

"But… why would they think that?!" asked Kizuna. It just gets more and more confusing.

"Of course, because it was all true".

* * *

Soundtrack: Undertale OST: Power of "NEO"

* * *

Kizuna cocked her magnum and shot Delta without second thought.

A yin-yang symbol like the one that composed her appeared and blocked the bullet.

"Oh, not again".

The shield pulsed and the bullet bounced towards Kizuna, who dodged. Delta tilted the shield and threw it like alpha's Orion discus. Kizuna dodged by a hair but the discus exploded behind her.

"BLOODBATH SPLASH!" shouted Delta. A wave of blood surrounded Kizuna, flooding her. Kizuna spawned a light pillar that struck Delta. Then, Kizuna casted crystal shards on her.

"SHDAOW HOLD!" Kizuna's own shadow turned into a fetter and binded her.

"LETHAL SHAFT!" a burst of light scorched Kizuna and consumed the shadow fetter. Kizuna then threw her rod towards Delta, caught it back and shot a few bullets.

"HALOCAUST!" Delta started hurling halo-shaped shuriken-like projectiles in a whirlpool for every direction. Kizuna dodged most of the halos that threw towards her, but then all the halos homed on her. She started dodging again and again until each halo hit.

"Time to finish you…" whispered Delta. "ULTIMATE MOVE: BALANCED DEVASTATION!"

Another bizarre yin-yang symbol appeared on the ground. It was like mega flare Zetto; Kizuna knew the technique to dodge it. She just needs to jump.

But she couldn't jump. It nailed her to place.

The symbol burst out, consuming Kizuna's character body model.

"Is EVERYONE like that stupid kiddo?!" grunted Delta.

She sank right through the floor, down into the ground below the moon.


	3. watching from within the code

_**Watching from within the code**_

 _ **Agent GIGA brings in a friend?**_

* * *

Soundtrack: Megaman Zero 1: For Endless Fight

* * *

A droid head, generating ion energy, watched the golden moon rising. "He should've come…" whispered GIGA. "I told him. TOME, Sanctuary, at the golden moon rise. What's the chance to miss this?"

He waited a few virtual hours that took about 15 seconds in real life, as someone came.

It was a big scarred creature with red spiky skin, who wore intricate armor made of many metals and gems.

"Darth Arken. Good to see you again", said GIGA. "Even though it's in this form… but at least, we are ready".

"are you SURE our target is here?"

"Probably… but even if not, maybe there is something else that might help us".

"Like what?"

A strong sound of explosion was sounded from Mechcity.

"Like this, for example".

GIGA started hovering towards the place that the sound came from. Darth Arken ran in front of him.

"HEAVEN OR HELL!"


	4. forces beyond comprehension

_**Forces beyond comprehension**_

 _ **Did you awaken a sleeping dragon?**_

* * *

Soundtrack: Undertale OST: 075 - Barrier

* * *

"HEAVEN OR HELL!"

 **Only one other user heard those words.**

 **Those reminded memories.**

 **Memories of a city burns to ashes, full of blood and corpses…**

 **Memories of flashing lights and projectiles fly in the thin air…**

 **Memories of destruction and combat…**

 **Memories of love and betrayal…**

 **With no choice, the user hearing the words fell into the memories.**

* * *

Soundtrack: [Undertale Arrange] Overdriven Hero || Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans

* * *

"Stop fighting! Something's wrong!" shouted a user designed as a green anthro Tyrannosaurus.

T-bones was in a pair duel battle grid with SaturnDiva and Whyti. "STOP FIGHTING!" he shouted as a crescent-shaped blade that SaturnDiva threw on him. "This is serious! My friend is fainted! Don't attack us!"

"We're in combat you bastard!" guffawed SaturnDiva. "It's quite normal that someone faints! You stand against us alone or you're a chicken?!"

"No, I meant – IN REAL LIFE! Something weird is happening! We must stop the battle!"

"You seek for a fair battle? No one cares if something weird happens in a REAL battle! Do whatever you want with this AFTER we kill you!"

"SaturnDiva-Chan, I think we really need to leave him", said Whyti. "This is not a real battle. This is a video game! His friend can be hit by a virus or something! Leave them alone!"

* * *

Soundtrack: Undertale - It's Raining Somewhere Else Instrumental Arrangement

* * *

"OK, OK, we're leaving!" SaturnDiva turned off the battle grid, and the two girls walked away. T-bones stayed with the fainted character on the ground, a red anthro female Stegosaurus.

T-bones held Grounda's hand. He knew that she can't hear him or feel his touch due to swoon, but he could give it a try.

"Lass? Can you hear me? I… I think you can't… but… please wake up…"

Grounda opened her eyes. "It's okay… I was just… off for a second".

"It was false alarm? Well we can't back to battle, SaturnDiva and Whyti went out when you fainted…"

"It's okay though. I must walk too now. See you". Grounda got up and started walking.

"Wait! Lass, where are you going?!"

"Don't follow me. I will tell you tomorrow. Not now. Now I must go". T-bones saw magma tears in her eyes. It was strange; he never saw her crying before.

Grounda kept walking. T-bones started walking, silently, after her.


	5. back to the very beginning

_**Back to the very beginning**_

 _ **The two mysteries clash!**_

* * *

Soundtrack: the hacker factor | TOME

* * *

Delta landed in Mechcity. It was a bit different than the last time, but still recognizable after 4 years.

GIGA and Darth Arken entered the place. "I see you broke free", said GIGA.

"You… you KNOW me?" she asked, confused.

"Yes", said Darth Arken. "Even though we can't lock you down again… we still can beat you up".

"As you wish! You are not the first noob I kill!"

* * *

Soundtrack: I burn (RWBY)

* * *

GIGA shot ion blasts on Delta's unstable body. "BRIGHT FLASH!" her body flashed white and the ion drained into her body, healing her.

Darth Arken stormed on Delta and his a Shotel blade made of color-changing laser appeared from his hand. The blade slashed Delta's black energy. She teleported a meter or two behind and shouted, "ENERGY EATER!" then, Arken's blade drained into her white part.

"HEAVENLY SMITE!" The two users were cut by invisible slashes. GIGA then teleported in front of her, spawned an ion blade and slashed. Darth Arken raised his hands, flashing red lightning on her, and then shot colorful laser projectiles from his hand.

"MAW OF THE VOID!" a huge premolar made of darkness appeared and bit Darth Arken. GIGA drained her energy into a small purple gemstone.

"HEALING FEEDBACK!" Delta's symbols spun on her body as she started regenerating health. Darth Arken took the opportunity. His wand spawned a pole axe and started striking hit after hit, but she was undamaged.

"When I'm using Healing Feedback, I cannot be damaged!" chuckled Delta. "you two are relatively new, and I was here from the very beginning of this game! And I am a hacker. I have all the experience that I need… DOUBLE CONCEPT: BLACKFIRE BURST!" all the area burned in black flames.

"Yes…" whispered GIGA as the flames faded. "In this world, you are strong… but in real life, you are just worthless human waste. We aren't. We have powers in real life, and the power to channel them into here".

And both users shouted together: "REALISTIC MODE ACTIVATE!"

GIGA slowly changed into a heavy mass of tiny robots, who then split up into a huge swarm. "Witness, the true form of ASKAD!"

Darth Arken changed as well. His skin was ripped, revealing a devil-like robotic creature. "Witness, the true form of OMEGA!"

Delta seemed scared for a split second, and then positioned herself into a Battle position. "Interesting… then YOU are the people that attack me. VERY interesting. Yet… you left me no choice. I WILL STILL KILL YOU! BALANCED DEVASTATION!"

* * *

Soundtrack: 【Hellkite】Undertale - Battle Against A True Hero (Orchestra & Choir Remix/Arrange)

* * *

The pod was created under the ground, and burst great energy. Like webmaster's _Heaven's Pillar_ attack, its range was also on the air, then Askad's limbs weren't safe from the lethal attack. One of those, a large hand, raised itself and summoned a couple of white-burning glacier shards, which hit Delta one by one. Omega then drawn a heavy red-black metal mallet and struck her with it.

Delta teleported a meter behind. "I underestimated your strength…" she whispered. "It will be harder than I thought to fight you…" she giggled. "So why won't you see it yourselves? SHADOW DUPLICATION!"

Askad and Omega's shadows disconnected from their bodies, turning into shadow user virusites. Askad shot plasma projectiles on some of his shadow's parts. These exploded in touch and hit large groups of them. Then shadow Omega drew a weapon that seemed as a mix of a grenade launcher, and an arm shield with bayonets on its both front and rear sides. He shot with this a small missile with a drill shape. The weird projectile homed on one of ASKAD's parts, imbedded in it and exploded.

Omega's mallet grew a pneumatic blade on its rear tip, and he stabbed his own shadow with this. Shadow Askad then squirted acidic poison on him, and missed.

"DOUBLE CONCEPT: HALLOWED BLOOD STRIKE!" shouted Delta. Gold-colored blood spread all around, consuming the figures of Askad and Omega like a massive tidal wave.

Askad lowered the diamond guard that he summoned seconds before the attack, which protected him and Omega.

Shadow omega then launched a few more drill projectiles. "PSYCHOTIC BULLETBOOST!" shouted Delta, and fields of psychic energy covered each missile, making it stronger in hit.

Omega despawned his mallet. "I have experience with fighting myself…" he sighed, "but with this sorceress with them, it is a very unfair fight".

A splash of lava hit Delta in her back. "Was that you?" asked Omega.

"Nope!" Granda stood behind Delta. "Sup boys? I see you could use some help!"


	6. fight gets grand!

_**Fight gets grand!**_

 _ **An unexpected visitor appears!**_

* * *

Soundtrack: FFVII 2 09 Chasing the Black Caped Man Remastered

* * *

"Get out of here kid!" shouted Omega. "This place is dangerous for normal users!"

"Dangerous? Grounda likes dangerous".

"No, kid, you don't understand! It's a hacker and at least two viruses we're talking about! It's dangerous in REAL LIFE!"

"I got what you said you idiot! I know how to fight hackers and viruses – I was in the D-buggers' moon Infiltration Mission! I fought shadow users in motherboard404 incident! And now I come and potentially save your virtual ass, and that's the thanks that I get?!"

"Let her stay", said ASKAD. "Who are you kid?"

Grounda smiled cunningly. "A friend…"

Askad looked on the girl with surprise. Only Omega and two others heard him saying this exact sentence. Could it be not a coincidence…?

"NOW YOU WANNA BATTLE OR NOT?!" shouted Grounda.

* * *

Soundtrack: Dark Chest of Wonders

* * *

"It's about time…" sighed Delta. Shadow Omega stomped on the ground, summoning a tidal wave of magma that burned the real Omega and Grounda. "This is my move!" she shouted looking on both Omega and his shadow.

"I have noted something about duplicates…" whispered Omega. "They have the same powers as the original… the same weaponry… but not the same knowledge. I know things that you, hacker, don't know. For example… did you know that the Armadillo can be also used as a powerful explosive?" he summoned a white flame that set shadow Omega's Armadillo on fire…

 _BANG!_ The Armadillo exploded, covering in energy the hacker and the shadows…

Delta dispawned her symbol shield, which was now in the shape of a dome around her body. Then she disintegrated into a bolt of energy and dashed through Omega's body, and then throughout Grounda and some limbs of ASKAD. She finally slowed down in front of Grounda and detonated, taking down the dinosaur girl.

Delta's energy burst reformed back inside of the ASKAD swarm. "The first one was the easiest, I assume…" she whispered. "But without your little assistant dino, it will be easier to kill you too".

* * *

Soundtrack: Battle Against A True Hero Metal Cover (Anjer)

* * *

"Hehehehe…" Delta turned back. Grounda respawned right behind her. "Now the true fight begins… I will no longer be the assistant dino. I will no longer be weak. And above all… I WILL NO LONGER HIDE! REALISTIC MODE ACTIVATE!"

Grounda's whole body was consumed by green light. As it faded, it revealed a sexier woman, her skin made of green diamond netted by hexagon-shaped lines of brighter green energy. She had angel-like wings and halo made of the same energy, and six hands. "Witness, the true form of KARY!"

"Inconceivable…" whispered Omega. "You… you are Kary-08?"

"I WAS. I no longer am. My new name is the Annihilation Kareleinne-Archangel, or AKA".

"Now it's all clear…" giggled Delta. "You came for HER right? You thought I am her?"

"First answer – yes", said Askad. "Second answer – no".

"But YOU are a far better loot than her!" shouted Omega, telekinetically grabbing the one who was his greatest enemy a few virtual meters in air, and then crushing her on the ground. She didn't resist; Omega expected her to use opposing telekinetic charge on him. "Later", she grunted. "Now we face the yin-yang girl".

"OK… now I understand". Said Delta. "It's like the tournament where I was the prize, right? First you kill me, then you kill her. Just to understand".

"SHUT UP BITCH!" shouted Kary, spawning a giant fossilized bone with a scythe blade made of doom energy on its tip. She stormed on Delta, making a slash where she was – a second before, because she blinked into far above, and smashed into the ground causing a quake all the area.

Askad started shooting fire bombs on Delta. "Omega, cover me!"

"I'm a little busy right now!" shouted Omega. He summoned a grand ax, stuck it on the ground and sent a tidal wave of magma at Kary, which still didn't dodge. She just let the lava hit her doom protect field, dissolve, and charge the protect field with magma when she spun her scythe against Delta.

"HELL'S BLADE!" shouted Delta, shooting a huge blade made of white hellfire and red lightning onto Kary. This time she held the blade telekinetically, turning it against its shooter.

"You know something?" said Delta. "You inspired my, Kareleinne. You do not fear revealing your TRUE identity. I needed to act like you at the first place. REALISTIC MODE ACTIVATE!"


	7. more challengers return

_**More challenges return**_

 _ **The two lovers come full circle!**_

* * *

Soundtrack: X-Ray Dog- Gothic Power & Army of Doom

* * *

"REALISTIC MODE ACTIVATE!"

Lady duality pulsed in energies that covered her entire body. In unloading, revealed what seemed like a beastly human girl, with unusually pale skin, four hands and hair made of black fire. Most of her body was covered in black fire like a cloak. She had a halo made of what seemed as white flames. The only remain of the form of lady duality was her eyes; they were shaped exactly like the symbol that lady duality was made of. "Witness, the true form of KAYLEENA THE ATP TERRORIZER!"

"Time to end this fight!" KAT summoned blades of red energy and shot them at all the players in the area.

"I think…" started Askad.

"You think WHAT?" said Omega.

"I think I know this girl".

"You fought her?"

"I didn't meet her… but I think Xero told us about her".

"The gal that Xero told us about is DEAD!"

"Wait…" said KAT. You didn't know who am I?"

"We didn't. Enid, right?"

"If you want. So who you thought I am? And why you attacked me?"

"We came to know knew that you have been imprisoned by the netkings because they found out that you were an agent of an unknown criminal organization... We did not know what organization it was, nor that you left it. But… what happened to you? Xero said you are dead".

"Someone called the auditor revived my and gave me supernatural powers… or something like this".

* * *

Soundtrack: The Devastating Aftermath (TOME the official soundtrack)

* * *

"I am sorry to cut your speech…" said Omega, "but we've caught a bigger loot today". He telekinetically grabbed Kary into his hand.

"Looks like you got your own telekinesis, Is it not so, Omega?"

"You are not going to fight back?"

"Why should I? I am an ally, not an enemy".

"Says YOU!"

"I know well why you meant… but no. out days as enemies are OVER. I know it sounds crazy, but… I want us to be friends again".

Omega looked on Askad.

"Think of it" said Askad. "If we let her rejoin Bolverk squad, there might be a chance she will keep being an enemy, but if we don't, she will SURELY keep being an enemy".

"You right. Askad, Enid, you are free to go. And YOU" - he looked at Kary – "stay here".

Askad and Enid went away. "For what?" Said Kary.

"Simply… MY REVENGE". Omega spawned his Astro, a large fusion cannon, and pointed it on Kary's head.

"You want to kill me?" said Kary.

"Y-yes…" said Omega.

A plasma beam hit his back. T-bones stormed on Omega.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!"

"T-bones?!" said Kary. "What are you doing here? I TOLD YOU DON'T FOLLOW ME! Log off!"

"But… this guy… and-and you…"

"T-bones, please… I know it looks confusing but you must go… I tell you tomorrow. Just log the fuck off!" T-bones saw she cries again. "I… I won't bother you". He logged off.

"I will tell you too" she said to Omega. "Now… where were we?"

"Now… I take my revenge".

Kary silenced for a minute. "As you wish. All defenses off". The hexagon energy net disappeared, uncovering her smooth skin.

Omega stood without moving.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead. I won't hurt you".

Omega despawned the Astro.

"Huh? You are not going to kill me? Omega that I knew would not hesitate".

"It… it's just… I came here to kill you, thinking you are still an enemy, but now I see… if you were an enemy, you didn't let me finish you off".

* * *

Soundtrack: SOFDTI awakens (TOME the official soundtrack II)

* * *

"Kary… There is one thing I didn't understand…" said Omega. "How you knew about our new design and gear?"

Kary smiled craftily. "I still have the access password to the Bolverk data network". She got up. Her defenses reactivated. "And please call me AKA".

"So what's now?" said Omega.

"I think we should turn off the realistic mode first" giggled AKA.

So AKA and Omega returned into Granda and Darth Arken. "Now… I think we go some pair battles, OK?" said Darth Arken.

"Yes, and… Omega?"

"What?"

"I love you".

Omega stood silence for a moment. "Me either".

And they went to Lavendera.


	8. THE END?

**_THE END?_**

 ** _Grounda makes amends and clears up everything!_**

* * *

 _SANCTUARY  
ONE DAY LATER_

* * *

Soundtrack: TV TOME Adventures soundtrack - Wingless (Dreamer)

* * *

T-bones walked throughout sanctuary. It took a few minutes until he found Grounda standing in front of a ledge, looking on the horizon.

"You still have to explain me what happened yesterday".

"How much you saw?"

"I came there when you did".

"I am not sure where to start… first I must say this: I am not a human. I am a virus".

"No… you can't be a virus… you are too… human…"

"Calm down… I didn't even start".

"OK… keep on".

"My real name is AKA: Annihilation Kareleinne Archangel. That… swarm of little robots… he is the one who created me. His name is Askad. When I was younger, I called him father. And the other one… his name is Omega, and he is my lover".

"Then all times you said you can't be my girlfriend because you're in love with someone else…"

"Yes. It was him. So… They are also viruses, but they got bodies in real life. Robotic ones, like DarkEyesofAnubis – the realistic mode is an ability that enables them to use the power of their true bodies inside the game, and those bodies also wield their characters' powers. And there was a time I also had a body like them. Then, we all were in a killing crew called Bolverk Squad. But then someone – someone that you call DragonBug, and I call XV – ruined Askad's body. Then I was young and stupid, I thought he was gone in death like humans are… and I accused Omega and our other member Xero in his death. I betrayed them and began a war, and when I revealed that Askad is alive, it was too late. Almost all of us were killed, and I started wondering across the internet, knowing it all was a damn mistake. Askad and Omega revealed that I'm alive, but they thought I am still an enemy and came here to fight me. They also heard some rumors about a secret agent in the game, and by mistake they thought it to Enid, the girl that we fought in start, who was actually Xero's apprentice. Meanwhile, I started blueprinting my next body, and that's why I could also wield the realistic mode ability. Then so everything was brought into the situation that you saw…"

"So what happened after I logged out?"

Grounda blushed. "Omega and I unbroke circles. Now I am back in the Bolverk Squad, and Askad is working to make my blueprints of a new body come true".

"Grounda, this is epic! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I was afraid that someone would haunt me… Virushood. Murder. Betrayal. Those are things that humans here hate".

T-bones laughed. "Are you kidding me?! This is a FIGHTING game! Being a super-powerful robot thing would be awesome for the humans here! I am sure that everyone will be amazed from this".

"Look, T-bones… we still have enemies - DragonBug, Rubirules, and who knows who else is after us…"

"Well… at least you can update me with all what happens with your squad?"

"Sure! I got to go now. See you around?"

"Absolutely".

Grounda logged out, and so then T-bones.


End file.
